This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings, and more particularly to a retainer for a quick connector coupling having tolerance for a wide band of male tube dimensions.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a male tube received and sealingly retained in a female connector body, are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line connection may be established quickly and easily.
A number of methods and mechanisms exist for securing the male tube and female connector body of a quick connector coupling together. One retention mechanism, which is the subject of the present invention, involves use of a plastic retainer disposed within the connector body.
The retainer has a base ring disposed inside of the connector body which is connected to outer portions aligned with, and positioned inside of, the connector body entrance. Compressive members extend from the outer portions to positions spaced from the base ring. The outer ends of the compressive members abut a radial shoulder formed within the connector body to secure the retainer inside of the connector body, and an enlarged upset formed on the inserted male tube is captured in the space between the compressive members and base ring to secure the tube in the connector body.
Conventional retainer designs can tolerate only a narrow band of male tube dimensions. Introduction of new materials, suppliers and manufacturing methods, however, have led to use of male tubes having a broad and varying band of dimensions. Conventional retainers are often not able to accommodate tubes of varying dimensions. Consequently, different sizes of retainers must often be utilized for tubes having just minor differences in dimension. Significant expense results, since a new mold must be constructed for each retainer variation. Management, tracking and identification of multiple retainer variations for multiple customers also adds to complexity and expense.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing an improved retainer design which can tolerate a wider band of male tube dimensions.
The present invention is directed toward a connector for receiving a tube end having at least one radially enlarged upset. The connector comprises a hollow female connector body and a retainer disposed in the connector body. The retainer has an annular inner base ring defining a cylindrical surface to receive the tube end. The retainer further defines compressive members. The base ring has a limit surface facing the compressive members and a chamfer intersecting the limit surface and the cylindrical surface. The compressive members define an inner diameter and a space between the limit surface and the compressive members for securing the radially enlarged upset in the connector body. The inner diameter of the compressive members is at least as large as the diameter of the intersection of the chamfer with the limit surface.